I'm sorry
by TheLonelyPotato99
Summary: Having not been there to save Diantha's Gardevoir from team rocket the first time, Jason has been haunted by the time he could've had.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story i've been meaning to write… from my own POV. This is my own opinion of xy28 of the Pokemon XY arc.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a new day in the Kalos region as the sun was high in the sky. Jason was on his way to visit the champion for something he had to get off his chest, sure he had his friends to help him… but this was different.

For some strange reason he'd get excruciatingly painful headaches and he'd see everything play before his eyes, he didn't know why this was… all he knew was that this was torture, a hell even he was afraid to walk.

"I should've been there… i should've tried" Jason said sadly, while clenching his fists

'Gardevoir… i'm so sorry' he thought.

He waited at the specified location for the champion to arrive to meet him, soon a woman in black was seen walking towards him. He smiled and shook her hand.

"Hello, sorry to bring you here" Jason said.

"Its alright" Diantha said accepting his apology.

The two walked to a wall and Jason pointed his finger and drew the shape of a door, stepping back to let it take form.

"After you" Jason said.

"Thanks" Diantha said.

The two walked into the room as the door closed behind them. After letting Gardevoir from her pokeball he started to apologize to her.

"I don't know where to begin alright… i hate them, i hate all three of them. This wasn't your fault… it was theirs" He began to explain. He stared to clutch his head as he fell to one knee.

"Whats happening to him?" Diantha asked worried. But before the two could move in to help him the environment changed around them entirely.

"No… not again" they heard Jason say. Without warning he started running… as if he was on to something. Once he could see what he was looking for he fell into a rage.

"i won't fail.. GALICK GUN FIRE" he shouted firing a purple orb at what he was looking at he assumed it was team rocket. He snapped out of it and fell to the ground, crying out in vein.

"Do you ***sob*** want to know ***sob*** what i think of them... personally? Jason asked. They both nodded. He called a friend over on the intercom he had on his wrist.

"You called sir?" Jason's friend asked. He was behind him when Jason back-handed him in the face and kneed hem in the gut. the kicked him strait into a wall.

"Apologies friend... GALICK GUN FIRE" Jason yelled.

"OH SHI-" Jasons friend didn't finish his sentence as an explosion happened. He fell to his knees and cried and cried, when Gardevoir went up to him and held him in her arms.

"I'm so sorry Gardevoir, ***sob*** I tried… i really did. If you have anything to say… ***sob*** say it now" Jason said crying and trembling. Gardevoir calmed him down.

 **"** **its alright now, Jason please don't cry"** a voice said making him cry harder knowing who was talking to him.

"I love you" Jason said.

 **"** **I love you too Jason"** Gardevoir said. Jason pulled her into a kiss making her eyes widen in shock but she soon welcomed it as Diantha smiled while she watched from the side lines.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this one-shot story, i've been meaning to write this for a while. If you don't already know, i have a slight crush on Diantha's ace. This pokemon is special to me… because she's different the any other Gardevoir shown in the anime thus far.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Let me know down below.**

 **Peace :P**


	2. The end of an organization (part 1)

**This is the sequel to the previous story. it'd help if my internet worked so i could look back, lol. Enjoy this three part story.**

* * *

 ** _Gardevoir's POV_**

 ** _I was with my trainer watching Jason train himself, i was impressed with how he was fighting. He was fighting in a big area with a lot of space, there was also a tracker with a number shown. it said_** level one-seventy-three ** _, and that it was nothing for him, but it wasn't easy._**

 ** _After he was finished he fell to one knee and started panting. I and my trainer rushed to his aid._**

[Need a hand?] i asked in pokespeak, he nodded and took my hand causing me to blush as i helped him up. I wasted no time hugging him as tight as i could.

"I'm impressed" Diantha said. Jason struggled to give her a thumbs up but he managed.

 ** _I never knew why i fell for him or how it happened. all i know is that Jason hated Ash… not in the sense that he hated his happy-go-lucky attitude, but Jason made it clear why he hated him._**

 ** _He sees himself as a self-proclaimed 'woman's rights activist'. It made him furious that Ash would challenge my trainer so carelessly. But i felt like i understood why he was angry. He was worried for my well being. It touched my heart when i found this out after Jason saved me again._**

 **end of POV**

* * *

Jason had regained most of the strength to move again after a few hours. Right now he was preparing some tea and poke food for the both of us.

"I figured i'd treat the both of you while your here" Jason said as he sat at the table.

"Thank you. I've been meaning to ask… why are you interested in my Gardevoir?" Diantha asked. It took Jason to register the question

 _"I_ _t wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault" Jason said repetitively._ The two guests looked at him

"ITS WAS **[redacted]** " Jason screamed while firing a blast of ki to his left completely obliterating a wall. Gardevoir sensed the massive energy spike and hugged him.

"Pokemon will never break up with you, right? Th-they don't complain or talk about their ex's behind your back, thats what 'she' did, it tore me to shreds…fucking hell" Jason cursed. Gardevoir gently applied pressure to her hug and Jason stopped trembling.

"But this isn't about me… Its about Team Rocket" Jason said emotionlessly.

"Gardevoir… let me remind you of something, only through me will you be truly safe.. i'm not saying your weak but you need to understand what id do for a woman like you" Jason said getting up from his seat. Diantha and Gardevoir looked at each other before fallowing him.

Whilst walking with him they noticed how he was harboring a lot of emotions from what Gardevoir could tell, she felt sadness, anger, hopelessness and she knew why this was, Jason was a very emotional person and while it took a lot to anger him it really wasn't that hard for him to be sad.

"I'll level their organization to the fucking foundation if i have too" Jason said still in his emotionless state. They reached the safe where he kept numerous weapons. He grabbed a grenade launcher, an RPG with tracking rockets and plenty of C4 as well as an assault rifle and plenty of ammo.

"I wouldn't recommend you come with me, i don't want to see you hurt" Jason said while he kissed his crushes cheek making her blush.

"Gardevoir" she silently whispered to him, he didn't know if it was her saying 'good luck' or what, but he just relaxed into her embrace. Diantha meanwhile was resting against a wall, she knew these two were head-over-heals for each other but this was ridiculous.

A loud whistling sound separated the couple, while Gardevoir sighed and Jason started to complain like a five year old. Gardevoir giggled at his childish antics.

""Diantha…i wasn't done hugging your Pokemon" Jason whined.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Like it? hate it? Let me know in the comments below.**


End file.
